Cartas a Santa
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Los G-boys le escriben al hombre de rojo... ah, pero que manera de hacerlo.
1. La carta de Heero

Heero:  
  
Hola, producto de mi imaginación:  
  
Lamento decirte esto pero no creo en ti.   
  
En realidad solo escribo porque Relena insistió en que es parte del espíritu navideño.   
  
Supongo que deseas saber si he sido un chico "bueno" este año...   
  
La respuesta es no. Claro que he sido un chico malo, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he matado gente pero no me importa, ya que en realidad no existes. Y además solo cuento conmigo mismo para cualquier cosa, incluso para darme regalos.   
  
Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que tu seas un tonto santo bondadoso, o mejor aun, que sea Relena quien lea estas líneas, así que esto es lo que quiero:  
  
Me encantaría un gundam nuevo totalmente indestructible.  
  
Quiero un barril de una tonelada de helado de vainilla de Haagen-Dasz.  
  
Quiero una nueva pistola para amenazar a los demás.  
  
Quiero que dejen de pensar que soy gay.  
  
Te dejé una galleta y un vaso de leche invisibles sobre el mantel, si no los ves, es normal, ¡son invisibles, duh!   
  
Y es mejor que me lo agradezcas o te los meto por el . . .   
  
de cualquier modo, tú no eres real, eres sólo mi imaginación.   
  
Atte.   
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Espero que la barba se te caiga un día, frente a los niños. 


	2. La carta de Duo

Duo:  
  
¡Hola, querido Santa!  
  
Este año he sido un niño bueno. Bien, creo que lo he sido. No me he peleado con mis amigos, bueno, no mucho. No pisé el vestido de Relena. Bueno, no a propósito. Bueno, no la primera vez, de todas formas. Como sea, aparte de eso he sido bueno. No hice llorar a Quatre. Bueno, no más de una vez a la semana. Ese asunto acerca de haberle robado su osito es todo una mentira, ¿quién creería que un tipo ya adulto necesitaría un oso de peluche para dormir, de todos modos?   
  
Fui muy perverso con Wufei, pero no creo que él cuente porque también es un chico malo.  
  
He rezado todos los días como me dijeron y encendido velas en la Iglesia. De acuerdo, el incendio no fue tan bueno, pero fue un accidente, y la culpa la tuvo Wufei de todas formas. ¡Desafiándome a provocar un incendio, tssk!  
  
Y tal vez no debiera haber llenado la almohada de Trowa con pimienta, ¡pero él empezó a llamarme Niñito de Mamá! Le di a Quatre un lindo juguete para su cumpleaños, ¡no es mi culpa que él le tenga miedo a las arañas, incluso a las de peluche!  
  
Así que esta es mi lista de regalos:  
  
*Quiero un nuevo gundam DeathScyce para mi solito.  
  
*Quiero 3 enormes barriles de helado Haagen-Dasz para mi solito, ya que Quatre siempre se lo come.  
  
*Quiero la nueva película de Dragon Ball Z, ya que se ve genial.  
  
*Quiero una caja de "Bromas para toda ocasión",de esas que traen jabón de tinta, vomito falso, chicles de ajo, cigarros que explotan y otras cosas útiles.  
  
*Quiero que dejen de pensar que soy gay, o como quieras decirle. Es realmente malo para mi reputación.  
  
*Quiero un pony.  
  
Había una galleta y un vaso de leche en la chimenea para ti, pero me los comí porque tenía hambre y probablemente consigas más en otras casas. Espero que la funda de mi almohada sea lo suficientemente grande (no puedes poner mucho dentro de un calcetín), si no, tan sólo pon el gundam en el patio, el resto en el suelo y el pony en la cocina.   
  
¡Gracias y "Jo jo jo"!   
  
Duo Maxwell. XXX 


	3. La carta de Trowa

Trowa:  
  
Estimado Señor Claus:  
  
A pesar de la tontería de toda esta ansiedad navideña, fui obligado por la Señorita Darlian a escribirle esta misiva. Ella piensa que es todo parte del espíritu navideño, lo que es, para mí, una trampa comercial puesta por antiguos mercaderes para obtener más ganancias en los fríos días del año.   
  
De todos modos, ¿cómo debería ir esta carta?   
  
Supongo que le gustaría saber si he sido bueno este año. Bueno, lo he sido Excepto por tirar el cabello de Duo, pero hey, ¿quién resistiría esa tentación? No fui malo con Heero, bueno,no mas de una vez al día. No escondí las cosas de Wufei, esta bien! esta bien!, si lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo, fui bueno con Quatre, o al menos eso creo.  
  
Ahora, ¿a qué me autoriza esto? Bien, si usted existiera claro, lo que yo no creo (sin embargo, es posible que Relena lea esta carta, así que nunca se sabe, tal vez se comporte de forma generosa), le pediría un nuevo gundam HeavyArms.  
  
Una fabrica de helados Haagen-Dasz.   
  
Que me den mas días libres en el circo.   
  
Un león amaestrado que sea mi mascota.   
  
Que dejen de pensar que soy homosexual.  
  
Eso es todo.  
  
Atte. T.B. 


	4. La carta de Quatre

Quatre:  
  
¡¡Hola, dulce y querido Santa Claus!!  
  
¡Me siento tan feliz en Navidad!   
  
Adoro decorar el árbol de Navidad y hacer pastelillos de carne. La mejor parte es abrir los regalos, y ver la felicidad en las caras de todos cuando descubren qué les he regalado.   
  
A Heero le tengo un chanchito-alcancía porque nunca tiene suficiente dinero, un libro con ilustraciones grandiosas para Wufei, discos compactos para Duo, y compré un par de leones de peluche para Trowa.   
  
Ahora debes estarte preguntando, Santie, ¿he sido bueno? Creo que he sido bueno con mis amigos. Pretendí perder en el Mario Party para poner contento a Duo, y dejé que Trowa me leyese pasajes de sus libros favoritos acerca de aburridas batallas y filosofía. Ayudé a Wufei a instalar su telescopio para mirar las estrellas. Y siempre soy gentil con Heero.   
  
Desgraciadamente, también fui un chico malo porque maté a muchas personas. Eran chicos malos y tuvimos que hacerlo, pero en verdad hubiera preferido hacerlo de otra manera.   
  
De todas formas, lo que me gustaría para Navidad ...   
  
- Un nuevo gundam Sandrock.  
  
- También me gustaría que todos mis amigos se sintiesen felices con sus regalos y que Heero y Wufei no molestasen a Trowa como la última vez, cuando les dio pedazos de madera para Navidad. Trowa dijo que las maderas estaban talladas, pero Heero ya había desintegrado la de él de un balazo y Duo había quemado la suya para hacer una hoguera. ¡Pobre Trowa!   
  
-Me gustaría además un nuevo osito de peluche porque Duo robó el mío, y quiero que sea blanco y peludito con ojos grandes.   
  
-Y me gustarían algunos ratones de azúcar y helado de chips de chocolate Haagen-Dasz porque Duo siempre se lo come todo.   
  
-Y por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡me encantaría tener un cachorro o un gatito! ¡Son tan lindos y yo sé que puedo cuidarlos adecuadamente!   
  
-Quiero que dejen de creer que soy homosexual.  
  
Creo que eso es todo . . . Hay un dulce de chocolate y canela, y un vaso de leche sobre el mantel. Espero que te guste el dulce, lo hice yo mismo y puede que aún esté tibio si es que llegas temprano.   
  
Espero que nadie más que tú lo comas, pero puse una trampa para ratones sólo por si acaso.   
  
El año pasado, ¡Duo tenía moretones en los dedos así que yo sé que la trampa funciona! ¡Ten una hermosa Navidad,Santie!   
  
Amor y besos y abrazos,   
  
Quatre XXXXX 


	5. La carta de Wufei

Wu fei:  
  
Querido espíritu del invierno:  
  
A pesar de toda esta tontería de la navidad fue obligado por Sally Po y Relena Darlian para escribir esto.Supongo que le gustaría saber si he sido bueno este año. Bueno, el bien y el mal son relativos. ¿Matar por una buena causa es considerado bueno o malo? Como puede ver, este es un ejemplo de cuán relativos el bien y el mal son.Entonces, tomando en cuenta eso, cuáles son mis últimos pecados . . .   
  
Bueno, he perdido la cuenta de todos los comentarios cínicos que he dicho y que han hecho llorar a otros. He matado personas, pero no por placer, debo agregar (no estoy tan enfermo). He comenzado peleas con mis amigos, comido todo el helado Haagen-Dasz mientras nadie   
  
estaba mirando e hice que Duo pusiera una iglesia en llamas (lo que fue divertido de observar, especialmente cuando trató de darle una explicación al sacerdote de cómo había sucedido).   
  
En resumen, he sido muy malo. Pero me estaba divirtiendo y haciendo bien a mi mismo por lo cual, desde mi punto de vista (y por su bien, también el suyo) he sido muy bueno.  
  
Sin embargo, como puede que sea piadoso, o más probable, puede que sea Relena quien lea estas líneas, le daré mi lista de pedidos:   
  
- Quiero un nuevo gundam Shenlong.  
  
- Quiero mas helado Haagen-Dasz.  
  
- Quiero un nuevo telescopio.  
  
- Quiero que dejen de pensar que soy homosexual.  
  
- Y no me molestaría un dulce y peludo gatito (con manchas cafés y pecho y patas blancos), pero no le diga a nadie acerca de eso o le haré tragar la barba.   
  
No coloqué galletas o leche porque no me gusta que los ratones los roan, como bien sabe, portan y contagian enfermedades. Dejé en vez una taza de té verde, para seguir la tradición. Sé que usted es sólo un antiguo dios del invierno a quien le estoy haciendo una ofrenda.   
  
Sinceramente   
  
Chang Wufei. 


	6. La carta de Zechs

Zechs:  
  
Muy bien, acabemos con esto Claus:  
  
Si, estoy enojado contigo. ¿Y por que? ¡YO TE DIRÉ PORQUE!   
  
Hace exactamente 14 navidades era heredero de un graaan reino, con muuuuchos sirvientes, muuuucho dinero y una familia que me compraba todo lo que quería para Navidad. De manera que nunca me vi en la necesidad de escribirte una carta. Si no mal recuerdo, la primera vez que te escribí, te pedí que quería un poco de emoción en mi "entonces aburrida vida principesca". Y de pronto matan a mi familias, me quedo sin dinero, sin regalos *sniff* y sin sirvientes a los cuales mandar y (para colmo) tenia que comer esas malditas sopas instantáneas.   
  
Te conté lo feliz que era con toooodos mis juguetes y mi propio parque de diversiones. ¿Verdaaaad?   
  
¡¿QUE PARTE DE "FELIZ" NO ENTENDISTE, EH?! Quería un poco de emoción, no una película de acción totalmente enloquecida. Eres un viejo enfermo. Si querías darme un regalo de navidad, me hubiera conformado con un mobile suit en miniatura, pero nooooooooo. Tenias que darle una verdadera dosis de "acción" a mi vida.  
  
Bien, dado por aclarado este punto, esta mi lista de regalos que por cierto no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de hacerla si TU no hubieras MATADO a MI familia, y quitádome MI dinero.   
  
Ejem.  
  
- Un palacio para mi solo, (con servidumbre incluida)  
  
- Un gundam como los que tenían los mocosos que arruinaron MI magnifico plan de destruir la tierra. (Grrrr...)  
  
- Un refrigerador lleno de helado sabor chocolate de Haagen-Dasz.  
  
- ¿Es posible que convenzas a los abogados que Relena no es mi hermana? (Así no tendría que compartir el testamento, gobernaría el reino Sank y te ahorras el castillo.)  
  
Ah, si. Y también, ¿porque no te retiras, te vas a un asilo y le dejas el puesto a alguien mas? (de preferencia que no sea otro viejo sicótico que amenace mi fortuna, ¿eh?)  
  
Pero no dejes de venir y tomar la leche y las galletas que prepare *especialmente* para ti. ¿Siiiiii?  
  
Muy Atentamente.   
  
Zechs Marquise.   
  
(nombre que por cierto tuve que adoptar por tu culpa.)  
  
Mejor conocido como   
  
Milliardo "Santa-Claus-me-quito-toda-mi-fortuna-y-mato-a-mi familia" Peacecraft.  
  
Posdata: Recibirás noticias de mi abogado. 


End file.
